The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tooth care devices and more specifically relates to a disposable tooth care system, entitled ‘brush and toss systems’.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of oral hygiene measures have been used to protect teeth. Toothbrushes may be used as an oral hygiene instrument to clean the teeth and gums. Toothbrushes are typically comprised of a head of tightly clustered bristles mounted on a handle, which facilitates the cleansing of hard-to-reach areas of the mouth. Toothbrushes are available with different bristle textures, sizes and forms. Most dentists recommend using a toothbrush labeled “soft”, since firmer bristled toothbrushes can damage tooth enamel and may irritate the gums. Toothbrushes have been made from synthetic fibers in recent years, although animal bristles may still be sometimes used.
Toothpaste is a paste or gel dentifrice used/applied with a toothbrush as a means to clean and maintain the aesthetics and health of teeth. Toothpaste is used to promote oral hygiene acting as an abrasive that aids in removing the dental plaque and food from the teeth, assists in the elimination and/or masking of halitosis, and delivers active ingredients such as fluoride or xylitol to help prevent tooth and gum disease(s) such as gingivitis. Toothpaste, which often contains fluoride, is commonly used in conjunction with a toothbrush to increase the effectiveness of teeth brushing.
Dental floss is made of either a bundle of thin nylon filaments or a plastic (Teflon® or polyethylene) or a silk ribbon used to remove food and dental plaque from teeth. The floss is gently inserted between the teeth and scraped along the teeth sides, especially close to the gums. Dental floss may be flavored or unflavored, and waxed or unwaxed. An alternative tool to achieve the same effect is the interdental brush. An alternative tool to achieve the same effect is the interdental brush. When spending extended periods of time away from home, consumers are required to have consistent access to dental hygiene products. However, packing several items such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, and dental floss can be highly inconvenient. The items may take up unnecessary space in luggage, and toothpaste may leak out and spill onto clothing or other items within the luggage. Also, individuals who are handicapped, who are experiencing declining agility, or who are very young and have underdeveloped motor skills may have significant difficulty squeezing traditional toothpaste tubes may have difficulty with conventional devices and systems.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. and Pub. Nos. 6,257,791; 5,908,257; 6,142,694; 5,439,014; 2002/0114658; and 4,583,563. This prior art is representative of tooth care means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a disposable tooth care system should be convenient, user-friendly and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable disposable tooth care system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.